This invention relates generally to elevated passenger cars and more particularly to an elevated passenger car having an emergency exit feature.
The invention is related to elevated passenger cars of the kind which are supported from the side or above such that the underside of the car is substantially open to the ground below. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,904 which discloses a railway system including such a passenger car. Special problems are involved with evacuation of passengers from an elevated car when it is immobilized or when it is otherwise necessary to evacuate one or more passengers from the car at a location away from a passenger station. Clearly, the passengers may not exit directly from the car to the ground. Evacuation to the support structure of the car track requires the construction of costly walkways. The additional structure required for such walkways significantly hinders the design goals of compactness and aesthetic appeal for railway systems of the type to which this invention is particularly applicable.